conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Chungganation
Here is a detailed timeline of major events that happened in the Chungganation. Please keep in mind that these events are sorted from the founding to date. Timeline 13th century 1296, December 24 With thirty-one people called the Original Thirty-One, Julgat exits Juliania to find a better shelter. 1297, February 2 The winter hunt was successful, and Julgat formed a new empire, called the Chungga Empire, with him as the king of the said empire. 14th century 1313, July 30 Jared Jovenir becomes the second monarch of the Chungga Empire, by the power of the first king Julgat. 1318, January 26 The founder of the Chungga Empire passes away due to cardiac arrest, at the age of 43. 1329, January 17 The then-king Jared Jovenir signed a law requiring paper money to be made to be used for trading, and future uses of paper money. 1331, November 28 The city of Worcar is founded due to strict laws imposed by then-king Jared Jovenir regarding work. 1334, August 10 The then-king Jared Jovenir signed a law promoting marriages in the Chungga Empire. However, another law signed by the fourth monarch supported this law. 1337, May 30 Rafael Escareal becomes the third monarch of the Chungga Empire, by the power of the second king Jared. 1348, March 9 The then-king Rafael Escareal signed a law to increase the food supply due to a population boom. This was deemed effective, despite the three-fold population increase during his rule. 1362, January 7 The region of Nantun was founded by the power of the king Rafael Escareal, and by the Chungga Empire Act 96 that he made and signed. 1362, May 25 Coco becomes the fourth monarch of the Chungga Empire, by the power of the third king Rafa. 1380, November 27 The then-queen Coco signed a law to increase consumption of healthy foods. Till present, this law is still effective, and has significantly dropped obesity rate in the modern-day Chungganation. 1383, March 5 A 23-year conflict between the two regions of the Chungga Empire Umpum-Nantun War begins. 1389, January 31 The first university in the Chungganation is open, named the University of the Chungganation. 1397, June 13 The then-queen Coco supported a law created by Jared to promote marriages in the empire by strictly punishing women who will abort their children. The Chungga Empire was the only empire that time to prohibit abortion among any other empire. 15th century 1402, December 2 A group of Chungganese research about electricity, and makes the first light bulb. 1406, January 16 Anton Castillo becomes the fifth monarch of the Chungga Empire, by the power of the fourth monarch Coco. 1406, September 4 The Umpum-Nantun War ends, leaving severe damages in both of the regions. An estimated 10,000 people were killed and tortured by either region. 1415, July 4 Anton Castillo signs a law regarding reclamation of land, therefore increasing productivity in the empire. 1426, December 12 Another conflict by Nantun sparked, causing the Second Umpum-Nantun War. 1441, March 6 The Chungga Empire reaches a population of one million. 1441, July 7 Kim Abeleda becomes the sixth monarch of the Chungga Empire, by the power of the fifth monarch Anton. 1441, September 7 The then-king Kim appointed Regi Ann Salvador as his partner, therefore they work together in the empire. This is the first time that such an event happened in the empire, since usually one monarch is allowed in his/her house. 1447, January 4 The Second Umpum-Nantun War ends, leaving more damages to both of the regions. An estimated 50,000 people were killed by either region's actions. 1453, June 6 A fire caused by electric circuits kills 100. This was the deadliest fire in history caused by light bulbs. See also Category:Chungganation Category:Chungga Empire